


As Easy As Understanding

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Rescue Missions, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Nebula’s hand tightened on the spear she was gripping as though her life depended on it and cast a sideways glance at the woman beside her.“I still don’t understand why you’re doing this,” she said, trying to keep her tone as indifferent as possible.The redhead next to her didn’t move, but Nebula saw her eyes flicker to the side before focusing ahead of her again.“You love her. You deserve to get her back,” Natasha said simply.





	As Easy As Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Nebula’s hand tightened on the spear she was gripping as though her life depended on it and cast a sideways glance at the woman beside her.

“I still don’t understand why you’re doing this,” she said, trying to keep her tone as indifferent as possible.

The redhead next to her didn’t move, but Nebula saw her eyes flicker to the side before focusing ahead of her again.

“You love her. You deserve to get her back,” Natasha said simply.

“You don’t even know her.” Nebula didn’t know why she was protesting this. Natasha was standing beside her, ready to go fight an army of unknown warriors just so Nebula could make sure Gamora was safe. Maybe because Nebula herself still wasn’t sure this was what she should be doing. She didn’t know how someone else could be so confident about it.

Again, Natasha failed to react to that declaration with anything more than a small shift of her eyes.

“I know you,” she said, as if it were that simple.

Nebula pursed her lips. “You think I would do the same for you?” she asked. Again, she wasn’t sure why she was arguing about this. She had been ready to run into battle by herself before Natasha showed up out of nowhere, her widow bites in her hands and a gleam in her eye. “Let’s do this!” she had said, and Nebula had just stared at her.

This time Natasha did react. She turned her head fully to look at Nebula, her head cocked slightly to the side. For a second, Nebula thought she saw a look of confusion flash across her face.

“I don’t have anyone I would ask you to do this for,” she said softly. “Except for you. You’re the only one I would risk everything for.”

The spear almost fell out of Nebula’s hand. She felt like she couldn’t breathe.

This time something different flashed across Natasha’s face. “I thought you knew that,” she said, and Nebula almost thought she heard a tremor in her voice. But no, that wasn’t possible. She couldn’t possibly have heard that.

Nebula straightened her shoulders and gripped her spear tighter, not exactly wanting to meet Natasha’s eyes.

“Let’s go,” she said.

She knew it wasn’t the reaction most people would have to such a declaration, but she also knew Natasha was the only person in the world who would be okay with that reaction.

“Okay,” Natasha said.

Nebula nodded, thankful. Rescue Gamora and then figure out her feelings for Natasha. It was easy as that.

She glanced at her friend. Her more than a friend. At the woman who spent nights with her and sat beside her even when things got hard.

But no, she couldn’t think about that. Not right now.

“Count of three?” she asked instead, trying to focus on the fight ahead, but Natasha just laughed.

“I’m already going,” she said, and she was, racing ahead of Nebula, straight into the battle.

Nebula watched her for a few seconds, and then she, too, headed into battle.


End file.
